1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations of the present invention relate to resin panels for use in decorative and/or structural architectural applications.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which can be used as windows, ceiling panels, partitions, walls, etc., in offices and homes. Present polymeric resin-based materials generally used for creating decorative resin-based panels comprise polyvinyl chloride or “PVC” materials; polyacrylate materials such as acrylic, and poly(methylmethacrylate) or “PMMA;” polyester materials such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), or “PET;” poly(ethylene terephthalate modified with a compatible glycol such as 1,4-dimethanol or 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol) or “PETG” (or “PCTG”); as well as polycarbonate materials.
In general, resin-based materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast glass or laminated glass materials. This is due in part to the fact that resin-based materials can be manufactured to be more resilient, and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resin-based panels can also provide more flexibility, compared with glass, in terms of color, texture ability, gauge availability, lower material density (implying lower panel weight) and considerably higher impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resin-based panels have a fairly wide utility since they can be manufactured and fabricated to include a wide variety of artistic colors and images. This stated flexibility applies both in the manufacturing phase, as well as in the post-manufacturing, or ultimate-use, phase.
From a combined functional and decorative aspect, one application of polymeric resins in architectural environments is that of a decorative panel, which can be used as any of an existing wall, an interior wall or ceiling finish, or as a new wall partition. For example, a 4×8 foot resin-based panel could be used as a partition wall by inserting the resin-based panel inside a wood, plastic or metal frame that has bottom, side, and top grooves for holding the resin-based panel securely. If the resin-based panel is translucent, the resin-based panel might also be formed with decorative materials (internally or externally), which could provide additional creative features to the partition or interior finish. Light transmitted on either side of the wall will provide an aesthetic effect to viewers on the opposing side. The polymeric resins may also be adhered directly to the wall for another decorative and/or structural effect.
Generally, the above-mentioned applications tend to incorporate flat or substantially flattened resin materials. Another use of polymeric resins in architectural environments, however, includes displaying bent resin panels. For example, the pliability of some polymeric resin panels allows a manufacturer to bend a resin panel somewhat, so that the resin panel imparts additional decorative effects. In particular, the manufacturer might insert two opposing ends of a resin panel into opposing vertical structural supports, which, in turn, are closer together in spacing than the length of the resin panel. This, and other structural configurations, can cause the resin panel to bend into any number of shapes after formation (e.g., thermoforming, thermosetting, etc.) of the resin panel. In other cases, such as during formation of the resin panel, the manufacturer could form the resin panel about one or more specifically designed molds, and thereby impart more complex bends and slight twists to the resin panel. This is generally done by resting a softened (or “malleable”) resin panel about one or more molds, and then cooling the resin panel in position.
Unfortunately, these methods and or apparatus for adding shape to a resin panel cannot generally be used in an effective way to impart a twisting shape to a resin panel, such that opposing ends of a resin panel twist at about 90° or more with respect to each other. For example, it is difficult if not impossible to impart a twist to a resin panel longer than about 4 feet while the panel is still hot simply by resting a hot resin panel on top of various forms or molds in a single formation step. This is beside the fact that resin panels that may be hot enough to twist are also typically too hot to handle in the first place. By contrast, although a manufacturer can bend to some extent a resin panel that has cooled somewhat after its formation, the structural integrity of a cooled resin panel prohibits full twisting, at least in a manner that would avoid damaging the resin panel.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties in the art with respect to bending, twisting, or otherwise shaping resin panels that can be addressed.